Love Reunites
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Crappy title. Scott goes on vacation for the first time since IR started at Lady Penelope's mansion. While there, he runs into his childhood friend and her daughter who are also guests. Will love spark between the friends? Scott/OC M for later on... R&R!
1. Prologue: Reunited

**OK. Just so that we're clear, this is my first Thunderbirds fanfic. So, I will only accept positive reviews and constructive criticism only. Even though I have been and still currently rewatching the series, there is still a chance of me getting some information mixed up. Yes, this is based on the television series.**

**Aside from my OCs and this plot, I own absolutely nothing.**

**Remember, I rated it M for a reason that will come later on in the story. Enough said...**

**One more thing. To be congruint with the plot, I'm still keeping the same birthdates, but their ages will be different.**

**Here they are:**

**Scott - April 4 - 22**

**John - October 8 - 21**

**Virgil - August 15 - 19**

**Gordan - February 14 - 18**

**Alan - March 12 - 17**

**My OCs birthdates and ages:**

**Jenna Harding - June 4 - 21 turning 22**

**Sophia - February 15 - 4**

**I don't think I got the age gaps or the birthdates right. Can you please notify me of any errors in your reviews and as of the next chapter, they will be corrected?**

**In this, International Rescue has been started and even though Alan is still in high school (although close to graduating); he's still an active member of IR. He just helps out over his school holidays. Spring breaks, summertime, public holidays, you name it. Even if it's for a week, he's helping.**

**And please forgive me for the long author's note. There was just so much to explain.**

**You can go on and either like or hate my story. Remember, reviews – even constructive criticism – are golden.**

**There goes a valuable page on Microsoft...**

"Scott, I am telling you. You need to take a break from International Rescue," Jeff told his eldest son sternly.

"No I do not. I am fine. I am not overworked and I AM NOT TIRED!" Scott shouted back.

"Scott, you're the only one out of all of us who hasn't taken a vacation since this whole organisation started," TinTin tried to reason with him. Keyword: tried.

"But what happens if you guys get a call? I'll miss out on all the action," Scott whined. **(AN: I know that Scott barely whines, but it would be nice to see the characters act differently. Don't you think?)**

"No you won't. Lady Penelope will fill you in on the action and the outcome of the rescue if we ever have a rescue," Virgil assured his older brother.

You see, just 5 minutes ago, Lady Penelope called the base after returning to her mansion in Kent from her mission in Windsor asking if anyone of the boys would like to spend some time as her mansion to take a break from International Rescue business. Everyone immediately suggested that Scott take up the offer. Scott assured her that he'll think about it and promised to call later today. But as soon as Lady Penelope hung up, he started arguing with everyone who was pushing him to accept the kind offer.

"What about Thunderbird 1? Who's gonna fly her?" Scott questioned, trying to come up with another excuse to avoid the vacation offer.

"Well, John still has another 2 months on Thunderbird 5 before Alan relieves him. Virgil still has Thunderbird 2, so he can't take over. And Alan still has a month of school left before the summer break. Things HAVE been quiet in the sea recently. Gordan can take over Thunderbird 1 for you," Jeff responded.

"You mean I get to fly Thunderbird 1?" Gordan asked, excitedly.

"As long as you promise to keep her in one piece for the time I'm away," Scott added.

"Wait. Y-y-y-you're actually gonna t-t-t-t-take the o-o-offer?" Brains stuttured, surprised.

"You guys are right. I'm the only one out of all of us who hasn't had a vacation ever since we initiated International Rescue in the first place. Why SHOULDN'T I take a break? If I don't take it now, I'll regret it later," Scott told them.

"Excellent. Call Penny and tell her you accept the offer and start packing. Virgil will take you to London and Parker will take you to the mansion from there. You will leave tomorrow morning and return around the same time as Alan," Jeff explained.

"F.A.B," Scott responded as he went to call Lady Penelope.

"Do you honestly think that Scott will be happy to see her after no contact for 4 years?" Gordan questioned.

"Of course he will. Sure, we all have been missing her. But Scott misses her more than anything. Even more than your mother sometimes. For him, these past 4 years have been the longest 4 years of his life," Jeff responded.

"That's because he was closer to her than any of us were. Besides, whenever he's not on call, he sometimes spends some time in his room looking at photos of them. He really misses her. She's even the reason he's doing International Rescue. Everything he does, he does for her," Virgil added.

"Sounds like she is the k-k-k-key to Scott's ha-ha-ha-ha-happiness," Brains said.

"She is. Sure, Scott's happy when he's with you guys. But whenever I saw him with Jenna, he has a unique glow of happiness on him," TinTin pointed out.

"Don't worry. I am sure he'll be thanking us later," Jeff chuckled as he thought about his son seeing her again.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**(AN: Whenever I have whatever someone's saying in **_**italics**_**, it means that they are talking through communications. Just a little heads up.)**

"_Ah, Scott. I see that you have taken my offer through careful consideration._"

"I sure have, Lady Penelope. I have decided to accept the offer. After a while, I realised that everyone was right. I hadn't taken a break since this all started. I need a vacation," Scott told her.

"_Splendid. I hope you don't mind, but I'm having another guest over at the same time. My mother was friends with a very kind businesswoman and I am having her daughter and 4-year-old granddaughter over to stay. She's also one of the people that helped Brains find everything he needed to start International Rescue. So, she's one of us. She'll be staying for as long as you will be. Now, tell me. How are you planning on coming?_"

"Virgil's gonna fly me to London in Thunderbird 2 and Dad's gonna see if Parker can drive me the rest of the way," Scott explained.

"_I will tell Parker of your plans and I will have him pick you up at the rendezvous point. __Knock! Knock!__ Scott, I fear I must go. My other guests have arrived. Make sure you pack everything you will need for one month and I will see you tomorrow when you arrive._"

"F.A.B," he responded before terminating the communication.

_This will be an interesting month._ That was all Scott was thinking in his head as he packed his bag ready for tomorrow.

_**The following day...**_

"Now, remember what father has told you, Scott. Do not worry about anything, especially Thunderbird 1 and International Rescue. You are on vacation. If anything goes wrong, we'll call," Virgil told Scott for the 100th time this morning.

"Don't worry, Virgil. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not the only one that staying over at Lady Penelope's, remember? I'll have some people to keep me company," Scott assured.

"But sometimes, staying with a 4-year-old can be hard. I remember from personal experience," Virgil added.

Scott smiled and chuckled. He remembered when Gordan and Alan were 4 years old. Gordan caused a lot of trouble; and Alan was the exact same way the second he was 4. They were hard to handle, but it got better as they got older and when he first met her.

"So do I. But she's a GIRL, Virgil. And from what Mum used to tell us, girls are sometimes easier to handle than boys," Scott reminded him.

"Yeah. Oh. There's Parker. Losing height now," Virgil announced as he landed Thunderbird 2 with no problems. **(AN: I'm not good at describing these sorts of things. Can you give me some pointers?)**

"See you in a month, Virgil," Scott said as he and Virgil shared a guy hug.

"See ya. Remember, don't worry about anything," Virgil reminded him for what seemed to Scott to be the 1000th time this morning.

"I know, I know," Scott assured him as he stepped out of Thunderbird 2.

"Ah, Mr Tracy. So nice to see you take up her ladyship's offer," Parker said as he helped Scott load his luggage into F.A.B. 1.

"It was nice of her to offer me the vacation, Parker," Scott responded as they climbed into the car and drove off.

Scott couldn't help but admire the sceneary as they passed through it. Sure, he's been to Penelope's mansion practically a thousand times. But the breathtaking view never fails to take his breath away.

"Say, Parker. Reckon we could stop at the florist on the way? I wanna by whoever's staying with us some flowers," Scott asked.

"Certainly, sir," Parker responded as he pulled over at the town florist.

Scott climbed out after assuring Parker that he'll be back in a minute and observed the wide varity of choices. But he couldn't keep his eyes off the boquet white frangipanis sitting there in perfect form. Seeing them made him think of the person who he's been dearly missing over the past 4 years. So he decided on the frangipanis. He picked the bouquet up carefully and walked inside the shop.

"Good morning, sir. How may I help you?" the kind young lady behind the counter asked him.

She appeared to be in her late teens. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and her chocolate brown eyes shone underneath the sunlight. Her floral dress complemented her ivory skin. Her pearly white teeth were visible as she smiled.

"I was wondering if I could buy these frangipanis," Scott replied as he placed the bouquet on the counter with care.

"That will be 15 pounds, sir," she told him. **(AN: I can't do the currency sign on my laptop.)**

Scott was already reaching inside his back pocket of his jeans for his wallet when she told him the price. He opened his wallet and took out exactly 15 pounds. Before he left, his father gave him some money he could use in England so he wouldn't cause trouble for the British IR Agent money-wise. He had a feeling it would come in handy.

"Because of our sale today, you also get to choose something floral for free," the shopkeeper said as she bent down and brought up a tray of handbags, hairclips, pins and more.

Scott decided to use the free gift to his advantage by looking for something he could give the 4-year-old girl. Then, he found the perfect gift: a white and pink frangipani hairclip. He picked up the clip and inspected it closer.

"I'll go with the hairclip," he announced.

"Good choice, sir. Here is a bag for you to put the stems of your frangipanis so the water doesn't drop everywhere," she said as she picked up the bouquet and placed them in the tiny bag and placed the hairclip in a paper bag.

"Thank you very much," Scott said as he put his wallet away, picked up the paper bag and the frangipanis before heading towards F.A.B 1.

"Have a nice day!" the shopkeeper called out to him.

"Ready to continue to the mansion, Mr Tracy?" Parker asked Scott as he climbed back into the car and put his seatbelt on before resting the bouquet and paper bag on his lap.

"Yes, Parker. Thanks for being patient," Scott replied as Parker started the engines and resumed the journey.

"All in a day's work," Parker responded.

The rest of the car ride was silent. There wasn't much to talk about with the ex-safecracker. Finally, they reached their destination and Lady Penelope was waiting out front.

"Ah, Scott. Glad to see that you have arrived safely. I trust your journey was pleasent," Lady Penelope greeted as she embraced her friend.

"It was. I would've arrived sooner, but I decided to stop in town to buy some flowers for your other guest and I also got something for the 4-year-old as well. Then, we hit some pretty bad traffic," Scott explained.

"You're not late at all, dear boy. You're just in time for tea. Please, do come in," Lady Penelope assured him as she proceeded inside.

"You need some help with that, Parker?" Scott questioned the butler as he noticed Parker getting his bags out of the trunk of the Rolls Royce, "I don't want you to hurt your back."

"Not at all, sir. But thanks for your consideration," Parker responded.

Scott just shrugged before walking inside the beautiful mansion. He saw Lady Penelope waiting for him in front of the staircase.

"Everyone has assembled on the gazebo in the gardens. You are welcome to join them," Lady Penelope told him.

"Thank you," Scott replied as he headed towards the gazebo.

"Tell them that I shall be joining them again soon! I just have to show Parker where to place your luggage!" Lady Penelope called out to him.

"Got it!" Scott responded as he left the foryer.

The gardens were surely breathtaking. The scenery he saw on the way over comes a close second when compared to this place. Nothing can beat the flowers, the smells, the clear blue sky, the sunshine and the beauty the place holds.

"Mummy, look," Scott heard as he came closer to the gazebo.

"I see, Sophia. Look, there it goes," the older woman cooed to her as they watched the blue butterfly fly away.

"Goodbye!" Sophia yelled to the insect.

"Your little girl sure is beautiful," Scott commented.

Just then, the older woman turned around to face him. Scott nearly dropped the bouquet of flowers and hairclip when he recognised her.

It was her. He could recognise her anywhere. Her chocolate brown hair was straight and cascaded to the end of her shoulder blades. The hazel eyes shone of happiness and something Scott remembered seeing the last time he saw her 4 years ago. Her ivory skin was flawless. Her sexy curves were visible through the dark blue skinny-leg jeans, light blue strapless t-shirt and black boots. She looked like an absolute angel.

"Scott Tracy!" she said in excitement, happiness and disbelief.

"Jenna Harding!" Scott responded in the same amount of excitement, happiness and disbelief.

**Not much. I know. But at least it's something, right?**

**Reviews, positive and constructive criticism please. FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED!**


	2. We Could've Been Something

**Since no one told me to correct the birthdates and age gaps, they'll remain as they are.**

**Recap: Scott was offered a vacation at Lady Penelope's mansion for a month. After a lot of arguing, he eventually agreed. He was taken to the rendezvous point in England by Virgil the next day and picked up by Parker. After a quick stop at the florist on the way, Scott finally arrived at the mansion and was reunited with his best friend, Jenna, and met her 4-year-old daughter, Sophia, for the first time.**

**Aside from Jenna, Sophia and this plot, I own absolutely nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Told you my ANs would be short from now on. XD**

**WARNING! CRAPPY CHAPTER ALERT! WARNING!  


* * *

**Without waiting a moment longer, Scott walked up to Jenna and embraced her around her upper back tightly, holding her small frame as close to his chest as possible, smiling when he felt her wrap her smaller arms around his stomach tightly and pulling him closer if it was possible.

To him, she hasn't changed at all...well, height-wise, anyway. Her hair was a couple inches longer and her eyes were slightly darker, along with her body slightly more petite, sexier and bruise-free. Aside from that, she was as beautiful as he remembered. He bent his head so he could rest it against Jenna's shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like lavender like always since the teenage years began for them.

Jenna closed her eyes when she felt him rest his head on her shoulder and she listened to his calm heartbeat. She couldn't believe how much Scott has changed over the past 4 years. He was slightly taller, more muscular and his eyes were a darker shade of blue.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever between them, when it was 2 minutes in reality. Eventually, they pulled away smiling but they were still holding each other.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked him.

"I'm taking a little break from International Rescue. What about you?" Scott responded.

"I'm keeping Sophia away from Dad," Jenna replied.

Scott immediately noticed that she was lying. He could always tell when she was lying. He was gonna ask her why, but decided to let it slide. Besides, he knew why she's away from her Dad right now.

Jenna suffered assault of various types from her father as soon as she started going through some _changes_. Whenever Scott saw her outside his window severely abused, he immediately helped her inside, checked her wounds, bandaged any injuries that needed bandaging, listened to what happened, called 911 and let her spend the night with him in his room. There were even a couple of moments where they fell asleep in each other's arms...which lead to teasing from his brothers. On some occasions, his parents joined in as well. It also leads to blackmail and embarrassing moments later on.

Obviously, Jeff, Lucille and the boys, even young Alan, knew about the ongoing abuse. They even tried to have Jenna emancipated from the , he and his lawyers always found some way of stopping the demands for emancipation from ever going to court and Jenna was stuck being related to her alcoholic father, much to the dismay of the Tracy family...well, Scott's more than anyone else's. Her own mother even tried to divorce him...but stopped trying when he threatened to kill her and Jenna. Her mother let the threat slip to Scott by accident. He promised to keep it a secret and ever since that day, he became more fearful of his best friend's safety.

"He's abusing Sophia?" Scott asked worriedly.

"No. At least, not yet," Jenna assured him.

Scott suddenly felt unexplanible relief rush through him. He hated seeing Jenna go through the torture. He just couldn't bear hearing about Sophia being abused by her grandfather. Heck, he couldn't even THINK about it!

Suddenly, he remembered the presents he got for them.

"I got these for you," Scott told her as he held up the bouquet of frangipanis for her.

She gasped and her eyes lit up, which made Scott smile. She looked so adorable.

"They're beautiful. Thank you so much, Scott," Jenna said as she inhaled the unique scent emitting from the flowers.

"And, I got a little something for Sophia," Scott added as he approached the 4-year-old admiring the butterflies coming and going around the various types of flowers.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked while looking at him questionally.

"This is Scott. He's a friend of mine and he's also staying with Aunt Penny," Jenna answered the 4-year-old.

"R u a member of Internashional Wrescue?" Sophia asked him as her eyes lit up with hope and excitement, which was something Scott couldn't help but admire. _Yep. She sure is my best friend's daughter. She's a lot like her personality-wise. She must have inherited those beautiful features from her father...whoever he is._ **(AN: Now it's official. When it comes to 4-year-old vocabulary, I suck. Help!)**

"I sure am, Soph. Say, I got a little something for ya," Scott said to her as he handed the paper bag to Sophia.

She gasped excitedly as she stuck her tiny hand inside and pulled out the hairclip.

"Mummy, look wat Uncle Scotty got me!" Sophia said as she ran towards her mother.

_Uncle Scotty. Now this I can get used to._ Scott couldn't stop smiling at what Sophia called him.

"I see that you are all getting well acquainted," Lady Penelope commented as she walked up to the gazebo with Parker following close behind carrying a tray of teacups, biscuits and a teapot.

"Penny, we've known each other since we could walk. We're the best of friends," Jenna explained.

"I know. That's why I invited you both," Lady Penelope confessed.

"Wait a minute. All of this was your idea?" Scott asked her.

"Well, mine and Jeff's idea. Your brothers were in on it as well. Since you both have been missing each other more than anything over the past 4 years, Jeff and I came up with the idea to reunite you both for a month," Lady Penelope answered.

"OK. After tea, we're gonna ring Jeff and the boys and thank them for this," Jenna decided.

"We owe them big time for this," Scott agreed.

"You mean YOU owe them big time?" Jenna corrected, smirking.

Scott smiled and embraced her tightly. He knew she was right. In fact, the entire time they knew each other, Jenna always knew right from wrong. Those skills helped the Tracys a lot; especially Alan and after the avelanche which cost Lucy her life and almost cost Jenna's. She was always the first option for babysitting the boys aside from Scott.

"Uh, Scott, getting crushed here," Jenna rasped as she struggled to pry out of his arms.

"Oh! Uh, sorry," Scott apologised as he immediately released her from his grip.

"It's OK," Jenna assured, happy to have some air back in her lungs.

"Alright. You two can have your alone time a little later. Right now, it's time for tea," Lady Penelope reminded them.

"She's very serious about her tea," Scott murmured to Jenna in her ear quietly so only she can hear.

"I found that out yesturday," Jenna murmured back whilst rolling her eyes.

Scott had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. Just then, the teapot started beeping.

"Oh dear. How inconvinient," Lady Penelope sighed as she turned the handle on the pot.

"_International Rescue headquarters calling International Rescue England._"

"Cool!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Hello, Jeff. What do I owe for this unexpected pleasure?" Lady Penelope asked kindly.

"Hi, Jeff!" Jenna called out.

"_JENNA! So good to hear from you! How have you been!"_

"I've been good," Jenna answered as she picked Sophia up and sat her on her lap.

"_How's Sophia?_"

"She's good. I swear she's more like her dad than me," Jenna remarked.

"_*chucking* Did Scott arrive OK?_"

"Yes I did, Dad. And Penny let slip that you had something to do with this," Scott responded.

"_Son, you've been missing her more than your own mother sometimes._"

Jenna gave Scott a look while he blushed a deep shade of red in embarrassment.

"You're not the only one, Uncle Scotty. She dreams about you every night," Sophia assured him.

"Really?" Scott asked his blushing best friend whilst giving her his famous 'cocky' grin.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, do NOT give me that 'cocky' grin," Jenna warned.

"_Hang on a second. I think the boys want to talk to you guys...OK. They're here._"

"Hey, boys!" Jenna called.

"_JENNA! / SUNSHINE! How ya been!_"

"I've been good. How's IR going?" Jenna asked.

"_You know about IR?_"

"_*sarcastically* No shit, Gordan._"

"Hey! 4 year old nearby!" Scott scolded.

"_Whoops._"

"If I ever see you guys again, watch out," Jenna jokingly threatened.

"_Oooooooh. I'm so scared._"

"You should be. Otherwise, Jenna and I will band together and pull one of our famous pranks on you," Scott warned.

"Excuse me?" Lady Penelope said.

"Oh. Before Jenna and I got seperated after spending the night together after graduation, we used to be the pranksters of the family," Scott explained.

"We made Gordan and Alan's pranks look so easy, a cat could pull them off," Jenna added.

"_One time, they even got together and did one on Dad._"

"_They did what now?_"

"Thanks for telling the whole wide world, Gordan," Jenna thanked sarcastically.

"_Anyways, boys. I think we should let your brother and his best friend get back to their vacation. We can interrogate them when Scott gets back._"

A couple of hours later, it was night time and the stars were out. Everyone has turned in for the night...at least Sophia has. Lady Penelope and Parker were getting ready to turn in for the night. Scott was in his singlet and boxers (its summer in England) looking out the window of his guest bedroom admiring the stars and letting his mind drift into his own little world.

"Wow. And I thought John was the stargazer of the Tracy family."

He smiled. He recognized his voice anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as he turned to become face and face with his best friend...but then suddenly wish he hadn't.

Jenna was wearing a white silk nightgown that stopped midthigh with thin straps on her shoulders and revealed lots of cleavage. A tent was suddenly forming in his boxers. She had to admit. She was aroused as well. But she dare not show it.

"Thought I might swing by. I just can't seem to sleep," Jenna responded as she joined her best friend by the window.

Their bare arms mad contact, which caused a shiver to go up and down their spines and goose bumps to appear on their arms.

"Is you dad still abusing you?" Scott asked worriedly.

"That was kinda out of the blue. But, no. He stopped abusing me when he found out I was pregnent with Sophia," Jenna responded.

"Have you found someone? Surely, you didn't just end up pregnant with Sophia," Scott said.

"Nope. I'm still single and I'm proud of it. My parents have been helping me raise Sophia. They babysit her when I go to work. I'm coaching a local Glee club. Remember when we were part of that in high school?" Jenna asked. **(Gordan and Alan: *collapses laughing* Scott: *blushes* Me: Just couldn't help myself. I've been watching too much Glee.)**

Scott smiled and laughed at that. Some of his best high school memories included being part of both the basketball team and the glee club. Jenna was also part of the glee club along with the cheerleading squad and the dance team.

"Do you reckon we could...you know, have a chance?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Have a chance of what?" Jenna asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jen," Scott told her knowingly.

"You still remember that night?" Jenna guessed.

"It was one of the best nights of my life," Scott confessed honestly.

"Scott, that shouldn't have happened. We were going our seperate ways. So all it was going to cause was emotional pain that will still exist in years to come," Jenna told him.

"But it will all be worth it. We could've been something, Jenna. When we seperated, we thought we'd never see each other again. But then fate brought us together again. I don't wanna miss our chance again. I still love you. I always have and I always will," Scott defended.

"Scott, you know I still love you more than anything. But that was 4 years ago. I have a daughter now. You have International Rescue. Our lives are too busy now. We can never be together with the possibility of International Rescue seperating us for good," Jenna told him.

"That's not gonna happen, Jenna. I won't let it happen. Look, I've let you slip through my fingers once. I'm not gonna let you go again," Scott promised.

"We can't tell what's gonna happen, Scott. We had our chance 4 years ago. I'm not gonna let myself fall hard like I did with you. Not again," Jenna said.

With that, she left the room and a heartbroken Scott behind. Now Scott had another problem: even if Jenna left the room, he was still turned on! Jenna was having the same problem. Knowing how to fix it, they raced into their bathrooms and satisfied themselves. The intensity of their climax exhausted them. They barely made it to their beds. With tears in their eyes ever what happened, they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.  


* * *

**It's not much. But I just wanted to get something uploaded while I still can. Any ideas for next chapter? You can leave them in your reviews.**

**Speaking of which...REVIEW!**


End file.
